


Neon

by Aruse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean is Twenty, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mild Blood/Gore, Mild Plot, Not hunters, Sam is sixteen, Smut, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, explicitly obvious that Sam and Dean are brothers, human!AU, implied prostituion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shivered in the muggy Louisiana air as his brother’s chest pressed to his back, the dim blue and pink light from a neon sign across the street glinting in Dean’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon

Sam took a slow drag from the cigarette as blood and sweat mixed and rested on his collarbones. The blood wasn’t his and neither was most of the sweat. The blood was from the man on the ground with the knife wound across his throat, and so was the cum Sam could still taste on his tongue, but the sweat that wasn’t his was Dean’s. It ran down his neck and lower back, dampening his thin grey T-shirt. Smoke rolled off his lips.

“I wanna fuck you like this,” Dean whispered against Sam’s ear, his breath hot with a hint of alcohol. “Shove my cock in and make you scream.” Sam shivered in the muggy Louisiana air as his brother’s chest pressed to his back.

“You don’t have lube,” Sam reminded him. The dim blue and pink light from a neon sign across the street glinted in Dean’s eyes when Sam looked over his shoulder to gaze at him.

“I’ve got a tongue.” Dean took the opportunity to lick across Sam’s slightly parted lips, tasting salt and smoke.

“I want you to fuck me in a bed,” Sam said and pulled away, smirking at the soft noise Dean made, dropping his half finished cigarette in a puddle. He grabbed his brother’s hand and pulled him out of the alley to where the Impala was parked. Drops of water looked like sparks as neon light reflected off the black metal, the thick air sticking Sam’s hair to his forehead as he got in the passenger seat. Dean revved the engine and pulled away from the curb.

The ride to the motel was short and Sam had already taken his shirt off to wipe away the blood and sweat drying on his skin. Dean was quick about getting the door to the room open, following Sam inside before he took his own shirt off followed by his heavy boots. His blood stained jeans fell to the floor. Sam walked forward and pressed his palms to Dean’s chest, leaning up to kiss the small _s.w._ tattooed below his collarbone.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered and ran his hand through his brother’s hair. Sam pulled back and looked up at Dean with wide, lust filled eyes. He licked his lips and ran his hands down Dean’s sides.

“Fuck me as hard as you love me,” he whispered and pressed their chests together, kissing up Dean’s neck. Dean ran his hands down his brother’s back to his thighs and picked him up, carrying him to the bed and laid him down, kissing his jaw. He licked up to Sam’s mouth and kissed him gently.

Sam still had his cutoffs on, his soft, tan legs wrapped around Dean’s bare hips. The sweat that covered his skin now was his own, traces of his brother’s spit across his neck and jaw. He parted his lips as they kissed, sucking on Dean’s tongue gently while his hands worked at his zipper. Dean pulled back enough to take Sam’s shorts off, smirking when he saw his brother hadn’t worn anything underneath.

“Slut,” Dean teased, pulling a soft smile from Sam. He leaned back down to press light kisses to Sam’s smooth chest. The lube was on the nightstand and Sam grabbed it, pushing it against Dean’s shoulder.

“Open me up,” he murmured, eyes half lidded as he watched his brother’s lips on his skin. Dean pulled away and took the lube, wrapping his hand around Sam’s to kiss his wrist before he took the bottle and sat back. The lube was cool on Sam’s hole when Dean pressed a finger to him. He spread the lube slowly, working his fingers against Sam’s warm skin.

After a few moments Dean pushed his finger into Sam, pulling a soft breath from his lips. Sam spread his legs more for his brother, placing his left hand on Dean’s forearm that worked his finger in and out of him. He let his eyes slip closed and his head rested against the pillow. Dean worked slowly as he opened Sam up, pulling gently at his rim before adding another finger and more lube, the liquid sliding down his wrist.

“Perfect, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, watching his fingers slide easily in and out of Sam, his own cock hard between his legs. Lips parted, Sam watched the movement of brother’s muscle under the skin of his bicep with half lidded eyes. He whined softly when Dean brushed his prostate. That pulled a soft laugh from Dean and he continued to work at that spot, rubbing lube-slick fingers over it. Sam arched his back up a little and pushed his hips down to force Dean’s fingers deeper into him as he moaned.

“Dean, fuck,” he breathed as sweat pooled in the hollow of his throat, shaved smooth legs wrapped around his brother’s thick hips. Dean had always had softer features, an almost curvy body type. His plump lips, delicious thighs, and supple hips that lead to a round ass had attracted more than a few wandering hands over the years. Most of those men were lucky to get away with a broken wrist. Sam had never seen Dean’s features as inherently feminine, but that didn’t stop him from kissing every inch of Dean’s sweet, creamy light skin. He worshiped his brother’s body at every chance he could.

Dean eased in a third finger next to the other two, curling them gently inside of Sam as he held his brother’s hip in his other hand. The lube made soft wet noises as Dean opened him up. Soon Sam was open, but still tight enough to give Dean a little resistance as he lined his cock up. He rested the head of his cock against his brother’s hole as he slicked himself with the lube left on his hand, already feeling the heat from Sam’s loosened hole. With a soft, slow push Dean pressed his cock into this brother.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned softly and his lips brushed Sam’s neck. His hands tightened around his hips, fingers indenting his soft skin. Finally Dean bottomed out, sheathed to the base in Sam’s slick, soft, velvet heat, neck bent to kiss his brother’s jaw. Sam whimpered quietly as his blunt nails dug into Dean’s shoulders, his legs crossed at the ankles, heels pressed to his lower back. The pain brought Dean back a little as he’d been lost in the pleasure of finally being inside of Sam. He rolled his hips a little.

“I’m ready, Dean,” Sam whispered in his ear, licking his lips so his tongue brushed Dean’s skin. “Take care of me...” The soft words pulled a moan from Dean and he pulled his hips back until the head of his cock caught on Sam’s rim before he pushed in slowly. He set up a slow yet firm rhythm with his thrusts, one hand tangled in Sam’s hair as sweat ran down his temple. Dean kissed it away softly, licking the sweet salty taste of his brother off his lips. His other hand held tight to Sam’s warm hip.

It didn’t take long for Sam to start letting out soft, breathy whimpers as Dean pushed into him, slowly dragging his hips back just to press forward again. His head fell back against the pillow. Dean took the opportunity to suck a mark on the skin of Sam’s soft throat as he rolled his hips. Slowly, Sam began pushing his hips into his brother’s thrusts as he cupped the back of Dean’s head in both hands to pull him down and kissed him deeply. Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s, easily slipping his tongue between his brother’s pliant lips, and he could still taste the cigarette smoke on his lips.

“Dean,” Sam whimpered softly, feeling the head of his cock slide against the slick precome dripping onto his stomach. “I’m gonna... Gonna come, big brother...” Dean nodded, angling his hips up so his cock brushed Sam’s prostate. The slick velvet heat around Dean grew tighter as a litany of pleasured noises spilled from Sam’s parted lips. His hips stuttered against Dean’s until he finally stilled, one soft moan leaving his lips as his whole body went taut and his back arched, pressing their chests together. White heat coated Sam’s stomach and chest as he came only from his brother’s cock.

Gently, Dean kissed Sam’s cheek as he slowed his thrusts. He moaned when Sam went limp beneath him. His eyes were half lidded as he looked up at Dean, his lips wet with sweat and saliva. Dean bit his own bottom lip as his cock slid in and out of Sam’s loosened heat. As he kissed Sam’s lips he felt his balls draw up, giving one last deep thrust as he came hot and sticky inside of his brother.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s lax frame and pulled him up, sitting him in his lap as Dean kept his cock inside of him. Sam felt high with the pleasure running through his veins, a high he craved more than anything he’d ever taken. A quiet whine left his lips when his brother’s cock brushed his oversensitive prostate. He calmed down, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing his jaw and played with the short hair at the back of his neck.

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered in his brother’s ear, his breath warm against Sam’s skin, but cool in contrast to the humid Louisiana heat coming in through the window that the air conditioner just couldn’t keep up with.

  
“I love you too, big brother,” Sam murmured. He pressed his lips to Dean’s stubbled jaw, smiling softly and closed his eyes.


End file.
